In order to unclog a drain or a toilet, generally, users put the sucking plate made of rubber at the end of a bar-shaped support bar to the drain-outlet of the drain or the toiler, and unclog the drain and the toilet, using pressure generated when moving up/down the support bar.
However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to unclog the drain-out of the drain and the toilet, when the sucking plate turns inside out while the support bar is moved up/down or when the pressure generated by the support bar is small.
An “unclogging device for a toilet” (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-2001-0048603) has been proposed in the related art to solve the problem.
As shown in FIG. 1, the unclogging device for a toilet of the related art includes: a gas container 110 that has an inlet sealed with a sealing plate 114 and contains a predetermined amount of gas; a body 120 that has channels formed longitudinally therein to pass a gas and a gas container seat recessed at a predetermined depth from the upper end to make the inlet of the gas container 110 in close contact; a firing pin 130 that disposed at the center of the gas container seat and allows the gas in the gas container 110 to be discharged to the channel by passing through the sealing plate; a cover 140 that has an internal space to receive the side opposite to the inlet of the gas container 110, is thread-fastened to the upper portion of the body to cover the open upper portion of the body 120, and moves the gas container 110 to the firing pin 130 by means of the thread movement when a user turns it; and a connector 150 that is connected to the lower end of the body 120 and guides the gas discharged through the channel to a drainpipe.
That is, a drainpipe is unclogged by sudden high pressure, by inserting the connector 150 of the unclogging device for a toilet into an S-trap of a toilet and turning the cover 140 such that the high-pressure gas contained in the gas container 110 is ejected to the S-trap.
There is a problem, however, in this technology of the related art in that as the gas is ejected under high pressure while the cover is turned, the gas is not ejected in a desired direction when ejected with the turn of the cover, even if the connector is accurately inserted in the S-trap.
Further, there is an interval between the point of time of starting turning the cover and the point of time of finishing turning the cover (the point of time of ejecting the gas), and thus the user has difficulty in accurately estimating the start of ejecting the gas, so the user is startled at the noise generated from the ejected gas.